


The best sleeping aid

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sometimes you need some help getting to sleep, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), after the garden, bath time sexy times, brief mention of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Kiko hooked her chin over Azu’s shoulder. “You know what always helps me sleep?”Azu didn’t have to see Kiko’s face to know she was wearing that wicked grin. Azu’s heart pounded and she swallowed. “I think I might have an idea.”
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	The best sleeping aid

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Azu week! I love Azu/Kiko so much.

The fur of the bear came into view first, like barren trees at the timber line on a great mountain. Azu was so tired, the adrenaline finally having worn off enough and taken its toll on her body, so much so that she had managed to fall asleep in Sorha’s talons despite her fear of heights. When they touched down on the broad planks that make up the foundation of the city, her veins were buzzing with a hollow skittering kind of adrenaline—the kind that didn’t have anywhere to go. 

She had survived. Her and her friends were still alive. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep herself convinced of that with her eyes closed. She knew her dreams would prey on that, when she couldn’t watch them breathing, watch them staggering along beside her with their own exhaustion.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, evening quickly approaching and Azu had never been so glad to be somewhere safe before dark. The night they had spent in the forest was perhaps the worst night of her life, rivaling even the night spent in Rome. Reminiscent of that night, even.

Their friends came to greet them. The kobolds swarmed Skraak and Hamid, ferrying them off to some secluded corner, easily incorporating Hamid into their fold. Zolf leaned heavily against Wilde as they shuffled toward their lodging, covered in blood and dirt. Azu caught a glimpse of Cel and Barnes embracing before a solid weight crashed into her chest and knocked the breath out of her in a surprised huff. 

Kiko’s dark hair was soft against the skin of Azu’s neck. The scent of her skin was warm and familiar, her weight solid in her arms, and Azu could not hold back a few tears. She was so tired, and the relief she felt at being able to hold Kiko on her arms had overwhelmed her, welling up and spilling over, making little frozen spots in Kiko’s hair as they fell. 

There was one notable absence from their reunion with the rest of the crew and their friends. It had not yet been seven days since they left. She did not have the spare energy to worry for Chinua, to worry for things she could not change, but worry she did, nonetheless.

She allowed Kiko to lead her into the bunkhouse, only just registering her offer to help get her armor off. 

“Do you want a bath?” Kiko asked, struggling with one of the buckles of her breast plate over her shoulder. Kiko was not quite tall enough to make the task trivial. 

Azu shook her head. All she wanted was to sleep, to close her eyes with her face buried in Kiko’s neck and sleep without dreams. Washing seemed an insurmountable task, the mere idea of it draining. Cel was tucked in a corner, slumped against a wall with Barnes, both drinking from the bottle of Elvish mead Cel had been saving. Oscar and Zolf collapse into a bunk. Oscar waved away the worst of the ichor and grime before promptly passing out on Zolf’s chest. Azu hadn’t seen Hamid since the kobolds had absconded with him. 

Finally Azu was free of her armor. She stripped down, putting clean underthings on her tired and sweat-salty body before collapsing onto a bunk and curling into Kiko. She was out as soon as her head was pillowed against Kiko’s shoulder.

Her dreams were not kind. She dreamt of Hamid bleeding from a great gash in his side, surrounded by more blood than she thought he had in his small body, of Zolf attacking Oscar, hatred that didn’t belong in him burning in his eyes as he slashed with his glaive, already dripping with some of Oscar’s blood. She dreamt of Cel flying overhead and being ripped out of the sky by an enormous creature with a gaping maw of serrated teeth and hitting the ground in pieces.

She woke with a gasp, breathing hard and soaked in sweat. She covered her face with her hands. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. A hand gripped her wrist, dragged it down to her chest, to rest upon the replica of the heart there. She gripped it between her fingers and it warmed, Aphrodite granting her comfort. 

Kiko pulled her into her lap and ran soothing hands up and down her neck. She dozed fitfully for a while before Kiko pulled her upright. 

“C’mon. Let’s go soak for a bit. You might feel a bit better after a wash. Maybe tired enough to go back to sleep, too.”

“Yes, alright.” Azu nodded. 

Kiko blinked at her in the dark and gestured in front of them. “Lead the way, I think Cel and Barnes might be passed out on the floor somewhere and I don’t want to step on them.”

“Oh right. I keep forgetting you can’t see in the dark.”

Azu grasped Kiko’s hand and led them to the baths. They heated water over the coals in the corner and filled one of the large tubs. Kiko locked the door behind them. 

Azu stripped, heart racing as she realized this was the first time she’d ever seen Kiko strip completely. She admired the lines of rippling muscle each shed layer revealed to her. 

Kiko stepped in the bath, smiling as she sank into the steaming water. Azu followed, letting the warmth comfort her and soak into her tired body. She rubbed her calf against Kiko’s and surprised herself by giggling. 

Kiko spread her thighs and tipped her head. “Come here. I’ll help you wash.”

Azu fumbled to get herself turned around and settled between Kiko’s thighs, but she managed, with a heat to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the bath temperature. Kiko took one of the sponges from the side of the tub and lathered it with soap, drawing it gently over Azu’s back and shoulders, washing away the blood and dislodging the grime. 

Azu sighed, and leaned back, feeling the soft give of Kiko’s breasts against her back. Kiko rubbed the sponge over each leg in turn before lathering up her hands and tracing them over Azu’s stomach, up and up until they came to rest just under her breasts.

Kiko hooked her chin over Azu’s shoulder. “You know what always helps me sleep?”

Azu didn’t have to see Kiko’s face to know she was wearing that wicked grin. Azu’s heart pounded and she swallowed. “I think I might have an idea.”

Kiko hummed. “Would you like that?” 

Azu exhaled and nodded. “Yes. Yes I would.”

Kiko brought her lips to Azu’s neck as she cupped a breast in each hand, the callouses catching pleasantly against her skin, clever fingers playing over her nipples and bringing them both to stiff points. Azu bit her lip and canted her hips. 

Azu squirmed between Kiko’s thighs as Kiko sucked at her neck and teased at her chest until Kiko finally relented. She made to stand, helping Azu to her feet as she did so, soapy water sloshing around their legs.

Kiko stepped out and offered her a hand as she did the same. She grabbed a towel and dried Azu off before lying it down on the floor next to the coals.

“Lay down for me.” Kiko said, bundling a shirt up and placing it under Azu’s head for a pillow as Azu did so.

Kiko slid between her thighs, draping herself over Azu’s body and kissing her sweetly and deeply before trailing kissed down her neck, over her collarbones and chest, swirling her tongue around her nipples. She mouthed over her abs and down to her thighs, licking up the insides of them before stopping.

“Is this—?”

Azu lifted her hips and nodded, gasping. “Yes, yes please.”

Kiko licked over her outer lips and over her entrance before sealing her lips over her clit and sucking gently, making Azu arch and groan. She could feel Kiko’s smile against her thigh when she paused and pulled back. Kiko lapped at her clit with small, tight circles of her tongue, flattening it every so often to give firmer, broader strokes. She gripped Azu’s hips and encouraged their rocking motion, encouraging her to thrust against her mouth. Kiko hummed and groaned, gazing up at Azu before closing her eyes and groaning as she licked into her entrance. 

Azu moaned quietly. There were people sleeping on the other side of the door after all. But that’s all she had the spare thoughts for at the moment, just enough wherewithal to stifle her moans and gasps. Kiko released her hold on one of Azu’s hips, bringing two fingers to dip into Azu’s opening. Azu thrusts against them and Kiko acquiesces to her silent request, sliding them in and out of her body. It was not long before Azu was gripping at Kiko’s hair, grinding against her face and biting her lip to muffle her cries as her climax overtook her. Her thighs shook around Kiko’s head and her abs clenched and unclenched, riding it out through the last wave of pleasure. 

When Azu had stopped shaking, Kiko sat up and wiped her mouth and chin with the back of a hand. She bent over to share a kiss.

“Any better?”

Azu stretched and sighed. She felt loose and boneless now. Like maybe she could go back to sleep. 

She nodded and let Kiko pull her to her feet to get dressed and pad back out to their bunk. She crawled under the covers next to Kiko and knew she would be able to sleep, body pleasantly relaxed and buzzing with a sleepy, loose warmth. 

She pressed her lips to the slave behind Kiko’s ear and smiled, already drifting away. “Gods, that’s like the best sleeping aid.” She mumbled, the last thing she could remember before waking the next morning.


End file.
